


Unsure beginnings

by PlantPalFynn



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Influencer AU, Zolf starts a YouCeiling Channel, mentions of Hamid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/PlantPalFynn
Summary: Zolf starts a YouCeiling channel, Sasha and Grizzop are helpful roomates.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Unsure beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3_modes_Ace_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_modes_Ace_Kat/gifts), [illusemywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fever dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901700) by [illusemywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords). 



> My own version of [Gooses](/users/illusemywords) influencer AU!

It is a usual morning in their shared flat, well not entirely a usual day as Zolf has some plans for the day. He opens his eyes and looks at the clock -9.30 not that early but also not too late. He rolls over and sits up in bed, grabs his peg leg, and puts it on. it has been a while and he is used to it by now but he is still in therapy because of what happened. And said therapy is also the reason for what he is about to do, well not exactly, his therapist just told him to try something new and put himself out there but left it up to him what he wanted to do. He puts on the clothes he put out the day before and then walks out to the kitchen where Sasha is already sitting and drinking some coffee. He doesn’t see Grizzop but he is probably out again running around, doing parkour, and filming it. 

He has talked with Sasha and Grizzop about what he could do to do what his therapist said and they of course suggested he starts a YouCeiling channel as well. They quickly settled on cooking as that was the skill that Zolf liked the most and seemed useful to him. 

He grabs the teapot and pours himself a cup and sits down next to Sasha. He stares at her camera on the table they will be using as soon as they are ready and awake. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes and when Zolf finishes his cup Sasha says:

“Right. You’re ready boss?”

“I’m not your boss, Sasha. I have no clue how this camera works and how it will turn out. but thanks for helping me” Zolf says and then gets up and they walk into the kitchen. 

They have settled on something simple for the first video, something that Zolf knows well and that he can’t mess up so they are making keesh, especially eel keesh as that is Sasha’s favorite. He gets out all of the ingredients and Sasha sets up the camera. When he is done Sasha asks a simple ‘ready?’ and he nods slowly. He hasn’t thought of what to say and he doesn’t watch any YouCeiling videos so he has no clue what the creators usually say other than Sasha who has no theme on her channel and starts each video with her channel name, and he was never around when Grizzop does one of his videos as he can’t keep up with him running around and jumping all of the time. 

In the end he just says what comes to his mind and awkwardly rambles on for a bit, Sasha gives him a smile and a thumbs up so he rambles an introduction.

“Hello folks, I’m Zolf Smith and my friends and roommates have convinced me to start this channel since my therapist told me to try something new and put myself more out there. I’m gonna be cooking and for the first video I’m gonna make one of my roommates' favorite food eel Keesh.” 

He gets into the flow of it once he is on the topic and his nerves calm down as he actually does what he simultaneously explains. The cooking goes smoothly, nothing burns and Sasha walks around him with the camera but she isn’t in his way at any point. When the keesh is in the oven Sasha turns off the camera and Zolf collapses on a chair. As much as he likes cooking it takes a lot out of him and his leg doesn’t like all the standing. 

“and how do you like it so far? Want me to film another one?” Sasha asks after a short silence. 

“It’s fine I guess but I want to wait till I see the actual footage to decide if Í want to continue” Zolf answers. Sasha nods and then grabs a glass and sits down in the living room. Zolf stares at the oven in front of him then picks up the camera and turns it on again. He’s not good with tech but Sasha has told him a while ago how to use them when he helped out in one of her videos. He holds it onto the keesh in the oven and just watches it turn brown. 

The smell of the bakery wafts through the flat when the door opens again and Grizzop walks back in. He looks as busy and energy-filled as usual but he has a clam grin on his face. His nose twitches at the smell and then his ears also twitch. He speeds into the kitchen to see Zolf there, filming the oven. 

“Going good with the video?” Grizzop asks and Zolf nods and the timer on his phone goes off. Sasha walks back in and takes the camera. Grizzop steps back out of the kitchen as they have agreed to not show them on Zolfs channel as Sasha doesn’t show her face anyway and Grizzop does nothing food-related on his own channel, he only does parkour. 

“ready boss?” Sasha asks and Zolf answers with a not your boss but nods. 

“The keesh has been in the oven for 30 minutes and is now ready to take out,” Zolf says and then opens the oven door. The smell only gets stronger as he takes it out and places it on the counter. 

“We should wait a few minutes before we eat it but I know my roommate doesn’t care about it so I will cut it now and give a piece to them,” Zolf says and then cuts three pieces of the Keesh and puts them on plates. He takes a fork and puts a small piece of the keesh. Zolf gently blows on the keesh and then eats it. A smile forms on his face. 

“This one turned out really good. Thank you for watching. I have no idea if I will continue making this so I guess you will see” Zolf ends and Sasha turns off the camera. 

“congrats you are now a YouCeiling creator, you only need to cut the footage a bit and then you can upload it,” Grizzop says. Zolf smiles and then opens his laptop and starts to look through the footage. Sasha is looking over his shoulder and adds in moments that should be in the video and minor things that he should cut out. Zolf added in a banner at the beginning with his name and pronouns at the beginning and the measurements for all the ingredients when they show up. 

The whole editing process is done rather quickly and Zolf uploads it to YouCeilling as soon as possible. He doesn’t really plan to make another one soon but putting it out can’t hurt. The next day he has therapy again and he tells his therapist about it. She is excited to hear that from him and asks for him for the name or maybe a link to the channel. Zolf gives it to Azu because she is nice and he trusts her. When he gets back home he notices that his video has a comment from an account named ‘The heart of Aphrodite’, out of curiosity he clicks on it and sees that the channel is clearly run by Azu and it is filled with self-care videos, massage guides where a halfling also appears in the videos and a couple of camel videos. He smiles at that page and how well it fit his therapist and then goes to the living room to sit down for a moment as his leg has started to hurt again. 

He takes off the peg leg and rubs his stump to get the blood flow back. The camera is still on the couch table from yesterday and Zolf thinks for a moment before picking it up and turning it on. He hasn’t planned what he wants to say and he doesn’t know why he turned on the camera in the first place but he puts it on a stack of books and has it directed at himself.

“Hello there, I’m Zolf Smith and I have no idea what brought me to turn on the camera on right now because I just came back from therapy and my stump is hurting so I guess I’ll just talk about what I do when something like this happens.” Zolf starts and then just rambles on showing on his stumb what he talks about. When he is feeling better he says goodbye to the camera and turns it off again. 

He edits the stuff he just recorded and when he’s fine with it he uploads it but sets it to show a couple of days later, it would feel weird to put something on the channel so soon after the cooking video. 

The days continue and for some reason, the cooking video gets more hits and a couple of strangers comment on it with nice things, like how the keesh looks amazing or how they need to try it themself. The other video also gets a couple of hits and the comments on that are just as nice, the first one is again from Azu but there are a couple more that are either talking about how it has helped them with their own pains or that are telling about their own stories with disability. 

He films another cooking video this time. It's about one of his favorite foods, pancakes. They are simple but you can change them up in so many ways he loves it. The video is fun to make especially since he is throwing the pancakes when he has to flip them and he gets a couple of comments about it where he learned it and what his trick is but he has to say practice and luck. 

Zolf gets into a rhythm with the cooking videos and occasionally he does a video about his peg leg and disability or talks about the books he likes. He gains a couple of regulars on the channel but not too many, which is fine since he started the channel not expecting any viewers at all. 


End file.
